


[FanVid] Never Let You Go

by suzako



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, basically there's everyone, can be seen as gen or shippy i guess depends on what you're into, editors, formaldehyde, this is such a good song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 11:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10386084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzako/pseuds/suzako
Summary: Now does every heartbeatBurn white heat in your bloodI hope it doesn't matterI hope we swim up out of this flood





	

**Author's Note:**

> a few notes on this one:
> 
> \- i tried to make something less depressing than usual but i kinda failed ??
> 
> \- im obsessed with this song and i've wanted to make a video with it since forever so yay
> 
> \- thanks max landis for giving the sentence 'never let you go' a whole new meaning i guess
> 
> \- if u leave a comment i will literally pledge my life to u


End file.
